


rebound

by supernaturalsun



Series: to bend and break [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, and a "shut up and kiss me" prompt, they are inebriated when they have sex but they do talk about it beforehand, this might qualify for a valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: “Leon,” Tyson has to cut him. He has to because Leon is right there against him, heat radiating from ankle to chest, mouth mere inches away from Tyson’s face. Leon’s right there and he’s been all over Tyson for the last hour and he’s hot and he just made him an offer Tyson should probably refuse but Tyson is alone and Valentine’s day fucking sucks. He makes the executive decision. “Just shut up and kiss me.”
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Tyson Barrie (past), Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid (past), Tyson Barrie/Leon Draisaitl
Series: to bend and break [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905841
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the day is the 14th of February 2021 and I am _finally_ writing the first work in one AO3 tag.
> 
> I bent reality because the Oilers aren't playing tonight and their next game is technically tomorrow at home but whatever, gotta adapt for fic purposes. 
> 
> You don't have to read the previous parts to understand this (it's about Tyson's time with Freddie when he was in Toronto).
> 
> Prompt: "Just shut up and kiss me."

It doesn’t take long for Tyson to find out where he’s going to spend his next season. They’re not even 48 hours into the free agency period when he gets the offer and his contract with the Oilers. 

Well, he already knew but having the official announcement spread all around makes things much more concrete. So does moving all his stuff into Edmonton the last week of December.

He doesn’t know anyone there and he does admit that makes him a little apprehensive. Auston and Mitch tell him Connor is a great guy and Nate says he was an okay captain when they played together for Team North America but Tyson is pretty sure The Next One will have better things to do than take care of a soon-to-be 30 years old d-man who’s now bouncing from team to team because he was no longer good enough for the one he spent the majority of his life with.

Connor does text him to welcome him to the team and says he’s here if he needs something but the one person who ends up doing the most for Tyson is probably the last one Tyson would have expected and it’s the moodiest German Tyson has ever met.

Leon sits next to him on the bus and he often offers Tyson to sit with him at breakfast. They find themselves talking together after tape review sessions, just the two of them discussing ways to better the PP. Leon will tap his stick against Tyson’s shin before every period and when they end up sitting next to each other on the bench, he’ll hand him his water bottle and do the little tilt of his head, the one that’s a check-up Tyson always nods back to. _Yeah, I'm good_.

Tyson isn’t sure how exactly they build up those little things but they do help. Edmonton is not Denver and it’s not Toronto either but Tyson— he thinks he’s doing okay so far.

He’s lounging on his hotel bed watching bad TV when he hears a knock on his door that he wasn’t expecting. Finding Leon behind his door? Also quite the surprise.

“Hey, can I come in?”

Tyson takes a second to study Leon. He’s wearing grey sweatpants with an Oilers hoodie, the most basic look to go with a tired face.

Leon is 25 years old but he looks in his thirties. It reminds Tyson of Gabe except Gabe looks older because he has big dad energy and has been a captain since he was 19 while Leon looks older because of the weight that has been put down on his shoulders and the work he had to provide the last seasons to hold up the hope of one city. Tyson heard Edmonton does that to people. Connor is in an even worse state.

It doesn’t explain what Leon is doing on the threshold of the hotel room he had to stay in one more night because the weather was too bad for their plane to fly after their afternoon game against Montreal.

“Uh,” Tyson tries while looking Leon over one more time.

Tyson didn’t know much about Leon Draisaitl before getting here but he rapidly learned that Leon is a quiet guy. He has an A on his chest because he’s a leader on this team and Tyson has seen him giving encouragements to the rookies but he’s not— he’s not the most demonstrative person Tyson ever met.

(He does have to compare him to the likes of Nate and EJ and Mitchy and Auston so, that might not help.)

Leon’s quiet but you can definitely feel his presence in the room, the energy he radiates. He might not chirp and joke as much as some of the other guys but he does know how to make his attentions come across. Tyson’s a really observant person now and, well, you just have to look.

“Don’t feel pressured to say yes, it’s whatever,” Leon adds when Tyson still hasn’t added anything to his initial reaction. He appears a little annoyed and unsure of himself. It’s such a weird look on him, Tyson feels the need to figure out what’s wrong.

“You know you’re not supposed to be here, right? Like, I know you’ve got an A but I’m new here and they punished Ovi anyway, so.”

“Yeah, well, I’m pretty sure nobody will be looking for us and I think we can be quieter than a bunch of Russians,” Leon half mumbles and it makes Tyson frown because he sounds a little like he’s sulking, which, what the fuck?

“Yeah, alright, quite the sorry face, I can do quiet,” Tyson eventually answers, honestly as much because he’s alright with Leon keeping him company than because he has no idea how to deal with a sad version of the German, whatever is wrong with him tonight, he’ll find a way to figure it out.

Leon allows himself a small smile and Tyson thinks he hears a small _thank you_ when he turns around to take off his shoes and put them away carefully at the side of the door. It’s when Leon faces him again that Tyson notices the backpack hanging from one of his shoulders and the noises coming from it, very akin to glass clinking together. 

“What’s in there, bud? Brought the party to me?”

Leon laughs. It’s a little guarded but Tyson thinks it still counts as a laugh and he counts it as a victory.

“ _Ja_. Might have emptied some part of my minibar in this. We’re not playing tomorrow, we never had the occasion to celebrate your first goals with the team, the TV is full of depressing romantic movies that make me want to jump off the window. Pick your reason.”

The last one feels like some kind of admission that Tyson is not sure what to do with but he tries not to let his surprise show. He can’t say he’s exactly exalted about all the Valentine’s Day stuff he had to be exposed to the last days either, so. “Alright, yeah, whatever, I guess we’re doing this.”

They both settle at the head of Tyson’s bed, back against the wall, bottles dropped between them. Taking his first swing of vodka, Tyson belatedly realizes this is the first time he finds himself alone with Leon. The setting is a little odd, the mood should maybe be awkward but, after those first minutes, it just isn’t.

Leon asks him about how Edmonton compares to the other cities he lived in and the stories unwind themselves after that. Tyson talks about Denver and he talks about home (and he doesn’t talk about how Denver was more home than Victoria at some point) and Leon tells him about dumb shit he did when he was in juniors, the english misunderstandings he had to deal with.

Tyson thinks he sees Leon relax as time passes. The hard lines of his face smoothing out when he laughs at one of Tyson’s jokes and smiles at pictures of Ralph. Soft and easy like this, Leon looks younger, almost seeming vulnerable for the first time since Tyson met him.

They inch closer throughout their discussion, whether it is to get a better look at the dog photos on their phones or because that’s the natural course things had to follow here, Tyson isn’t sure. He just notices when Leon moves his index finger over his shirt, using Tyson’s chest to map out Germany and explaining the different house moves he made when he was a kid.

It all flows easily until there is that little lull in the conversation and Leon’s a little tentative with his next words.

“I’m guessing you don’t have anyone important in your life right now if you’re letting me crash like that today, uh?”

The question catches Tyson by surprise and he stays staring at Leon for a second. His eyes are truly too blue for their own good. One of Leon’s hand is absently playing with the bottom of Tyson’s shirt, it might be a little distracting.

He can’t say he didn’t think about Freddie throughout the day but he’s been trying to not do that. It was his decision to not go for the long-distance thing even with Freddie offering solutions to make it work and, well, he was the bad guy here, he didn’t really have any right to feel sorry for himself.

“I mean…” His voice is a little rough and he reaches for his mini bottle of tequila for a little more liquid courage. His head is swimming a little, he’ll have regrets tomorrow but whatever. “I had someone last year but Toronto and Edmonton aren’t exactly neighbors.” He remembers Freddie coming into his apartment the day he started packing. He hadn’t known yet where he was going but he’d already known he wasn’t staying, that had been enough. “I guess with the way things have been arranged we’re actually seeing more of each other than we would have thought this year but hm, yeah no, it’s not really a thing anymore.”

Tyson’s cheeks immediately burn when he sees the dawn of realization hit on Leon’s face. _Oh fuck_. Tyson’s ready to backpedal except instead of being awkward about it, Leon actually chuckles and blushes too, tucking his head downwards to hide himself a little.

“You know what Tys? I live in the same city as the guy I spent my last Valentine’s with but since last year he’s decided our relationship might fuck up with his job and you know hockey is more important than anything, so…”

 _Oh._ Add this to the list of unexpected stuff to find out about tonight.

“I’m sorry,” Tyson says, and he means it. 

Leon gives him a chuckle in return, poking Tyson’s stomach with his fingers. “Don’t be, I’m over it now, it’s okay. Friendly advice: never fall in love with your captain. Or a hockey robot, maybe that was more the issue here, I’m still unsure about that part,” Leon shrugs.

Tyson can feel the heat on his face and he almost wants to admit he had a crush on Gabe for the longest time. Nothing ever happened, Gabe became a married dad and Tyson mostly got over it but, yeah, that was a big part of his life at some point.

“Hey, now that we both know each other’s secrets, let’s make a promise together: no more falling in love with people who don’t deserve us, alright?”

And Tyson’s not saying he’s including Freddie in that list because Freddie was good to him and really, Tyson was the one not deserving him but, at this right moment, lying in bed with Leon Draisaitl on Valentine’s night, love sucks.

Leon laughs and he grabs a mini bottle of whiskey to clink against the bottle Tyson still has in his left hand. “Deal,” he adds with his movement, voice slurred, his accent that little bit thicker.

Tyson finishes his bottle with a grimace before putting it away. He thinks Leon inches a little closer, still on his side with his head resting on his fist and one hand holding onto Tyson’s shirt. His eyes are glassy but they’re still very pretty, that bright shade of blue Tyson was never born strong enough to resist.

“Was he good to you, the guy you had to leave behind? I mean, he was a Leaf but you were a Leaf too and now you’re here so, whatever.”

Tyson won’t call out Leon on the second part of his sentence not making much sense. He won’t because the fingers Leon had on his shirt have now moved to his stomach, tapping aimlessly on Tyson’s abs, and it’s a little hard to focus on anything else.

“Yeah,” Tyson eventually answers. “He was a big tall ginger goalie who held me at night, fucked my problems out of me, and made me breakfast in the morning, it was all very nice.”

He figures it’s only fair Leon gets to know who his last lover was considering he let Tyson know about Connor. The rest of his admission is more the alcohol talking. He does feel confident in the fact that he can trust his teammate but he probably wouldn’t have said things like that had he been sober. 

Tyson hasn’t drunk _that_ much but he definitely feels in that zone where everything is fuzzy and warm and it’s easy for the filter to go (the filter that he barely had with the Avs but adopted when he was traded to Toronto). 

“I can do that,” Leon says and he seems even closer now if that was even possible. “I’m not the biggest cuddler but you can be an exception. I know how to call room service and I certainly can fuck you into the mattress if that can make you feel better.” The last words are practically murmured against Tyson’s ear, Leon’s thumb rubbing against his skin, arousal pooling inside Tyson’s belly. “If you’d rather I go back to telling you about Köln and football, I will, I’m just leaving this he—”

“Leon,” Tyson has to cut him. He has to because Leon is right there against him, heat radiating from ankle to chest, mouth mere inches away from Tyson’s face. Leon’s right there and he’s been all over Tyson for the last hour and he’s hot and he just made him an offer Tyson should probably refuse but Tyson is alone and Valentine’s day fucking sucks. He makes the executive decision. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

Leon Draisaitl, Tyson learns, is very good at following directions. He covers Tyson with his whole body and he laughs when Tyson hisses at the discomfort of having his shoulder jammed against a minibar bottle and he kisses Tyson with all the passion he has. 

Leon Draisaitl, Tyson learns, is not a selfish lover. He kisses Tyson and he presses his mouth all over Tyson’s neck and down his chest. He brings him to his first orgasm with his mouth, a little sloppy but done to the end, before getting back up to make out some more. It’s lazy and he does tell one small story from his childhood at the same time until Tyson has recuperated a little. Leon then goes down again and prep Tyson before effectively fucking him into the mattress, the lines of his face all serious and focused except when Tyson starts to moan and Leon smiles before leaning down, reminding Tyson between two kisses that he promised he could do quiet.

Leon Draisaitl, Tyson learns, is a man who honors his promises. He cleans up Tyson and the mess on the bed once they’re both boneless with the post-orgasm lethargy and he shuts down all the lights before getting under the covers and throwing a heavy arm around Tyson’s middle. Tyson wakes up with a headache and a tray of food with a scribbled note by his sides.

_Had to get back to my room before everyone got up_

_I think this has stuff you like_

_Don’t be late for the bus_

_Don’t be late for the bus._ Romanticism to its finest. Then he looks at the pancakes at his left and the hickeys on his thighs and Tyson figures: not the worst Valentine’s he could have had.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @macknnons on tumblr :)
> 
> I have no idea where this is going, we'll see where the next prompt takes me.


End file.
